1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to an apparatus utilized to accomplish a lockable key. The lockable key may be utilized, for example, as a component of an automobile trunk compartmentalizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following prior art is known to the inventor and is believed to be relevant:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,040 discloses a removable vehicle trunk organizer comprising a container with a variable number of separated compartments and a reversible locking device for laterally securing the container within a vehicle trunk. The reversible locking device comprises a spiral throw-out lock with at least one extensible leg linked to an exterior actuator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,972 discloses a space organizer including a backboard which extends laterally across the storage area and at least two wing-like partition members which can be either fixed or hinged and which partition a given area of the storage area into three cells or sub-areas for bags and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,316 discloses a storage rack for automobile trunks that can be readily installed in a typical automobile trunk, and may be used to secure objects of different sizes, thereby preventing these objects from being damaged during transportation. The storage rack consists of two supporting bars, two bracing bars, and a multiple number of sliding and tightening pieces. The disclosure of this patent provides for multiple, variable sized front to back divisions of the trunk area between the rear of the trunk and the line between the wheel wells.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,690 discloses a retainer pin with a spring detent ball on the shaft which is similar to the configuration of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,586 discloses a spring bias retaining pin that displaces a ball detent which is similar to the configuration of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,290 teaches a locking mechanism similar to that of the configuration of the instant invention.